


Хлопья

by Exomamamon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exomamamon/pseuds/Exomamamon
Summary: — Я проснулся, чтобы поесть хлопьев и уснуть обратно. Хлопья, как видишь, я уже доел. Теперь я иду обратно спать, но если тебе нехуй делать, можешь поспать со мной.Ау, где Джихун захотел поесть хлопьев и ему плевать, что у младшего брата вечеринка, а Сунён просто остался на ней до утра.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Хлопья

За окном светает, небо медленно окрашивается во все цвета розового и оранжевого. Музыка играет уже тише, диджей спит, поставив на повтор какой-то из альбомов Троя Сивана. Народ ещё не уходит, особо стойкие даже умудряются танцевать медляк или тормошить остальных, подбивая на глупые игры. Несколько человек целуются в разных углах дома, начиная с дивана в гостиной и заканчивая столом на кухне.

Сунён хмыкает, отпивая непонятную жидкость из стакана. Ему бы уйти домой, но он обещал Сокмину, что поможет убраться, когда все разойдутся, а хорошие друзья держат слово. Квон лениво осматривает помещение, прикидывая, на сколько эту вечеринку ещё хватит. Время уже 5 утра, так что не больше двух часов до того, как Сокмин погонит всех, кто не спит, по домам.

Сунён впервые пришёл к Ли, поэтому большую часть вечеринки просто бродил по дому, рассматривая. По правде, они с Сокмином не так давно знакомы, просто подружились очень быстро. Может дело в том, что они оба вечно ищут приключения на мягкое место или в чём ещё, но буквально за пару месяцев они стали не разлей вода.

Дом у Ли просторный, Квон даже задумался, не одиноко ли ему здесь одному. Комнат достаточно, но открыты далеко не все. Спальня Сокмина, естественно, была заперта, как и ещё одна комната, видимо какая-то из гостевых. Сунёну это показалось странным, но Ли и сам чудаковатый, так что вопросы отпадали сами собой.

В гостиной душно и немного шумно из-за ленивых разговоров и всё ещё играющей музыки. Квон стоит, привалившись к стене. Он до сих пор не знает, что у него в стакане, но парень, который ему это намешал, сказал, что пойло шикарное. Так это или нет Сунён ещё не определился, но в голову это нечто ударило неплохо. С места Квона открывается хороший обзор на лестницу. Сунёну нравится наблюдать за тем, что на ней происходит. Прямо сейчас какой-то парень сидит возле нижней ступеньки, привалившись к стене и разговаривает с девушкой, которая курит рядом. Минут пять назад спустились Джонхан с Сынчолем. Чхве махал рукой со стаканчиком, а Юн грел слегка замерзшие на балконе пальцы.

Взгляд Сунёна цепляется за движущуюся по лестнице фигуру, глаза удивлённо разширяются. Какой-то парень, в огромной серой футболке, широких шортах и тапочках спускался вниз, немного сонно потирая лицо. Взъерошенные чёрные волосы топорщились и в сочетании с небольшим ростом делали его ужасно милым.

Парень медленно шел на кухню, игнорируя пьяных людей вокруг. Квон наблюдает с интересом, незаметно продвигаясь за ним. Юноша зевает, иногда причмокивая губами и обходит целующуюся на столе парочку, подходя к холодильнику. Он достаёт молоко и ставит на стол, начиная искать что-то на верхней полке, привставая на цыпочки. Юноша оборачивается, держа в руках хлопья и молоко, злобно зыркая и отпугивая мешающую ему парочку.

Сунён, если честно, в полном шоке. Он впервые в жизни видит этого парня и, по правде говоря, понятия не имеет, что он здесь делает. Наверное, это сосед или парень Сокмина, потому что другого объяснения Квон не видит. Незнакомец тем временем сонно жуёт свои хлопья, иногда лениво осматриваясь и хмурясь при слишком громких звуках. Сунён осторожно заходит в кухню, наблюдая за парнем из угла.

— Ты так и будешь меня взглядом сверлить, сталкер недоделанный? — юноша даже не оборачивается, продолжая есть, но Квон сразу понимает, что речь о нём.

— Я такой заметный? — Сунён выходит из угла, усаживаясь напротив незнакомца. Тот смотрит с прищуром, откладывая ложку.

— Не то чтобы, но вздыхаешь пиздец громко. С лёгкими всё хорошо? — юноша тихо смеётся, из-за чего взъерошенные волосы слегка трясутся.

— Извини, но ты слишком милый, малыш. Не смог сдержаться, — Квон треплет его по голове, стараясь игнорировать удивлённый взгляд. Шок на лице юноши быстро сменяется усмешкой, ложка возвращается в руку.

— Ты бы за языком следил, а то мало ли, — глаза парня угрожающе блестят, пока тот крутит ложку между пальцами. Сунён на это действие конкретно залипает.

— Представься, а потом угрожай, злюка, — Квон дует губы, складывая руки на груди.

— Ли Джихун. Своё имя можешь не называть, мне Сокмин итак все уши прожужал рассказывая, какого классного друга он себе нашёл. Ты же Сунён, да? — Ли хмыкает, поднимаясь с места и убирая тарелку в раковину. Мыть посуду ему слишком лень, он вообще проснулся только ради хлопьев.

— И это всё? Просто уйдёшь? — Сунён махает руками и смотрит с очевидным вопросом. Джихун закатывает глаза, цокая языком.

— А что ты ещё хотел? Я проснулся, чтобы поесть хлопьев и уснуть обратно. Хлопья, как видишь, я уже доел. Теперь я иду обратно спать, но если тебе нехуй делать, можешь поспать со мной, потому что разговаривать я точно не буду, — Джихун останавливается, складывая руки на груди. Предложение странное, но ему, если честно, плевать абсолютно. Он хочет поскорее вернуться в кровать и не суть важно, будет он один или с лучшим другом своего брата.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Сунён хлопает шикоро раскрытыми глазами, удивлённо подняв брови. Кем бы этот Джихун не был, он точно ненормальный. Ну кто в здравом уме проснётся в 5 утра в воскресенье, чтобы поесть хлопьев, а потом предложит незнакомцу пойти вместе спать?

— Так удивляешься, будто я тебе потрахаться предложил. Это просто сон, придурок, — Ли закатывает глаза нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по предплечью, — слушай, я тебя вообще-то не заставляю. Это было что-то вроде вежливого предложения, понял? Не хочешь, мне же легче.

— Нет, я хочу…. То есть, не прям хочу, но я не против, вот, — Сунён говорит быстро, махая руками, и подскакивает со стула.

— Окей, просто успокойся. Выглядишь, как псих, — Джихун выставляет руки, намекая выдохнуть уже, и выходит из кухни.

— Чья бы корова мычала, парень с хлопьями, — Квон идёт следом, всё ещё не понимая, какого черта вообще происходит.

— Это _мой_ дом и я могу есть хлопья когда захочу. Не мои проблемы, что Сокмин закатил вечеринку, — Ли пожимает плечами, поднимаясь по лестнице. Никто, казалось бы, даже не обращал на него внимания, очевидно дойдя до стадии «та степень опьянения, когда только фикус понимает твои проблемы».

— Кто ты, кстати? Ты его сосед или парень?

— А вариант «брат» в твою пустую головушку не забредал? — Джихун подходит к той самой второй запертой комнате и открывает дверь.

Рассветное солнце освещает помещение, заполняя всё вокруг атмосферой какого-то трепета и покоя. Большая двуспальная кровать стоит в углу возле окна, в другом конце комнаты какая-то аппаратура и полки с фигурками.

— Сокмин не говорил, что у него есть младший брат, — Сунён ходит вдоль полок, разглядывая статуэтки с героями Марвел и стопки комиксов.

— Потому что у него нет младшего брата, идиот. Я его хён, — Ли недовольно хмурится, кидая в Квона какую-то одежду, — с чего ты вообще взял, что он старше?

— Ну, ты такой малыш, я даже подумать не мог, что ты старшекурсник, — Сунён разглядывает брошенные в него вещи, — это ещё зачем?

— А ты думал, я разрешу тебе спать в своей кровати в _этом_? — Джихун выразительно обводит Квона взглядом, повторяя тот же путь рукой в воздухе, — Мало ли, где ты в этом валялся и с кем зажимался.

— Извини, я как-то пропустил момент, где ты пригласил меня в свою постель, — Сунён снимает штаны, сразу надевая предложенные ему широкие шорты.

— Если тебе удобнее спать на полу, то не смею лишать такого удовольствия, — Ли, снова, закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Квон меняет рубашку на футболку, — почему мой оверсайз тебе в притык, чудовище?

— Потому что ты крошечный?

— Окей, я передумал, спи на полу.

Джихун проходит к кровати, заползая ближе к стене. Сунён ложится следом, стараясь держать дистанцию. И всё-таки, это чертовски странно. Только оказавшись в постели, Квон чувствует, как сильно устал. Мышцы расслабляются, а в голове бьётся одна единственная мысль, которая не даёт покоя.

— Эй, Джихун, ты уже спишь? — Сунён поворачивается на бок, разглядывая парня напротив. Темные волос разметались по подушке, чёлка закрывает глаза. Ресницы слабо трепещут, губы слегка приоткрыты. Заснул.

Квон хмыкает, закрывая глаза. Не озвученные вопрос продолжает давить на виски, но слабость пересиливает, погружая парня в сон.

*******

Джихун просыпается ближе к обеду. Солнце настойчиво светит в лицо, что-то тёплое давит на талию. Ли открывает глаза, подмечая странное положение. Прямо сейчас он лежит, прижавшись к лучшему другу своего брата, пока тот приобнимает его, сопя в подушку. Очаровательно. Джихун даже не знает, нравится ему это всё или нет. Он разглядывает парня перед собой, параллельно размышляя о том, как он к этому пришёл.

Ли никогда не интересовался друзьями брата. Те часто оказывались придурками и знакомились с Сокмином только для того, чтобы устраивать вечеринки в его большом доме. Джихун на это лишь закатывал глаза, отвешивая подзатыльники за беспорядок после таких мероприятий.

Про Сунёна младший говорил очень часто и почти не переставая. Ли, если честно, заранее терпеть не мог Квона, но младший всё обещал познакомить, заявляя «Вы обязательно подружитесь, хён». А кто Джихун такой, чтобы перечитать этому улыбающемуся чуду?

И вот сейчас Ли лежит в своей комнате, с рукой Сунёна на талии, положив ногу ему на бедро. Подружились, ничего не скажешь. Зачем Джихун предложил ему поспать вместе? Проявлял гостеприимность? Вряд ли. Обычно его хватало максимум предложить коврик в прихожей. И что тогда?

Из раздумий парня вырывает копошение напротив. Джихун закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим. Квон пыхтит, прижимает ближе к себе и закрывается носом в макушку, продолжая спать. У Ли сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее и кажется дыхание перехватило. Он пытается расслабиться, но только сильнее сжимается. Будь на месте Сунёна кто-то другой, Джихун бы столкнул его с кровати и глазом не моргнул. Вот только, ни с кем другим он бы в одной кровати и не оказался.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Вопрос только в том, почему ты ничего не делаешь и позволяешь мне себя обнимать, — Квон говорит куда-то в макушку Джихуна, едва слышно и не совсем внятно со сна.

— Просто ты слишком тяжёлый, чтобы я мог выбраться, — Ли хрипит после долгого молчания, начиная ворочиться в чужих руках.

Сунён резко поднимается, усаживаясь и глядя ему в глаза.

— Не я тут закидывал ноги тебе на бедра, — у Квона на голове гнездо, глаза будто не открываются вовсе и вообще он похож на взъерошенного воробья, но почему-то его слова вызывают у Джихуна панику.

— К чему ты ведёшь? — Ли поворачивается на спину и смотрит в белый потолок.

— Зачем ты позвал меня поспать с тобой?

— Потому что я проснулся в 5 часов утра и вторгся на вечеринку брата, чтобы поесть хлопьев, но какой-то парень попытался познакомиться со мной, вместо того чтобы сказать мне, какой я придурок, — Ли поворачивает голову, смотря на Сунёна с надеждой на понимание во взгляде.

— Либо я дурак, либо ты странно объясняешь, — Квон хмурится, неловко почесывая затылок.

— Да Господи блять, ну что сложного? Понравился ты мне, ясно? Ну не умею я нормально подкатывать, — Джихун закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь скрыть, насколько сильно он покраснел.

— Ты мог просто сказать?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, я старший брат Сокмина, пришёл поесть хлопьев. Ты мне понравился, так что не хочешь поцеловаться на столе, когда я доем? Так ты это видишь?

— Прозвучит, конечно, странно, но я бы не отказался, — Сунён пожимает плечами, убирая руки Ли от лица. Тот смотрит с недоверием, хмурясь и поджимая губы.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно что ли?

— Не ты один здесь хуево подкатываешь. Ты думаешь, я бы пошёл спать со странным левым чуваком, если бы он не был мне симпатичен? Я на идиота похож? — Квон закатывает глаза, ложась возле Джихуна.

— Тебе правду сказать?

— Ой, заткнись лучше, хён, — Сунён недовольно бурчит, обнимая старшего и закрывая глаза.

— Ну так, что дальше? Поцелуемся на столе на кухне? — Ли смеётся, утыкаясь в ключицы младшего.

— Если тебе так хочется. Но сначала мы поспим ещё часок и позавтракаем хлопьями.


End file.
